


First Hallow's Eve

by sanctum_c



Series: FFVII Halloween 2019 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Candy, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Charis reflects on previous All Hallow's Eve celebrations.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: FFVII Halloween 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543612
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	First Hallow's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Costumes and Candy'. Follow-up to _[Cleris, Tiferis, Cloti & Charis ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119166)_

Celebrations at the end of October differed across the Planet. Like many things in life, Charis remembered it three ways.

Hallow’s Eve was nerve-wracking once. While most of the other kids were eager to don costumes (celebrities and swashbucklers; cartoon characters and SOLDIERs) and rush around Nibelheim, knocking on doors and offering trick or treat (but in most cases without a trick prepared. Tricks and pranks were strongly discouraged by parents), this was something both tried and found distressing in previous years. Left alone by alleged friends, abandoned in the dark, nerve-wracking overgrown gardens of the Shinra mansion. Costume mocked despite hours of hard work by Mom.

There were some confectionery to partake in after but it was not worth it. Subsequent years – until leaving for SOLDIER – were at home with Mom. She would always dress up, always enthusiastically open the door to the other kids and offer them candy. Never an activity for her child who shied away, more content to spend the evening watching ‘scary’ films on TV and eating the leftover candy.

Not a consistent stance across the town. The Mayor’s house tolerated Hallow’s Eve for a time until eventually dismissing it as yet another commercialised import from the East. Waste of time and money. Later evenings became like any other non-Holiday, the knocking ignored or else met with a slammed door upon the inevitable cry of ‘trick or treat’! (and no one dared to trick Mayor Lockhart). A more dignified evening Father insisted. A break from what the rest were doing. No need for it. A shame that only a handful of years ago – not that many after Mom’s death – Dad threw an amazing Hallow’s Eve party. Friends, costumes, decorations, music. He arranged for a cauldron of dry-ice and projectors to throw apparitions on the house’s exterior.

No trick or treating however; Father was adamant about not allowing that, uncomfortable and unwilling to participate in asking or giving candy to others on the doorstep. Especially reluctant to allow his progeny to roam free when rumours reached him of absurd and risky tests of strength involving the old, abandoned mansion. Frustrating, but there was so much to do inside. A fantastic party and fond memories.

Sector Five – being within the city that spawned the commercialised notion of the holiday Mayor Lockhart so objected to – was different again. Hallow’s Eve was the subject of excited whispering, gossip and planning as the year wore on and the nights drew in. Each year was a grand event – though the appeal of trick or treating waned as the years passed. The TV stations ensured line-ups of horror films and Hallow’s Eve specials. Mom allowed decorations across the house – much like Cloud’s Mom, all too willing to put on a costume and distribute confectionery when the neighbourhood kids knocked.

Mom accompanied on the first few trick or treats. Later going with friends was perfectly fine. Later still going out for the events were chances and excuses to meetup and kiss with significant others. Candy gave way to company, gave way to staying up to the early hours, loud music, dancing and intimacy.

Charis’s first All Hallow’s needed to be special. Continue the traditions begun in Midgar and partake in the kind of celebration once deemed acceptable in Nibelheim – and apparently not necessarily a universal experience. Planning started early – once the mid-point of summer passed, All Hallow’s was the next event of significance. Charis sent out invitations to Avalanche. To Mom, to Marlene (near guaranteed attending in any case), (with reservations) to the Turks.

Mom’s house (still sharing. Not like their relationship required or encouraged them to look for or desire additional space) decorated; fake warning signs, seasonal appropriate tinsel (orange and black). Enormous quantities of candy for local kids who came to the door. Best of spooky music (lacklustre cover-versions of semi-supernatural derived songs). And costumes! Hard to settle on one. The black pointy hat was a definite however.

Charis’s All Hallow’s party quickly became near legendary in Avalanche, and repeated, year after year as long as they were able.


End file.
